Confectionery processing machines for dispensing an edible material are known. For instance, referring to FIG. 1, a known confectionery processing machine 10 is shown. The machine 10 is a multi-nozzle depositor and includes a hopper 20 for containing the chocolate to be dispensed. The hopper 10 is attached to a dispensing unit 30 in order to dispense the chocolate. The dispensing unit 30 comprises a piston unit 40 and a nozzle unit 50. The piston unit 40 typically has a piston plate 42. The hopper 20 is arranged on one side of the piston plate 42. A plurality of pistons 44 extend from the other side of the piston plate 42. Each piston 44 is in fluid communication with the hopper 20. The nozzle unit 50 comprises a plurality of nozzles 54 within which the pistons 44 are sealed. The piston unit 40 is arranged to be movable in a reciprocating manner relative to the nozzle unit 50. In use, as the piston unit 40 moves away from the nozzle unit 50 during an upstroke, chocolate contained in the hopper is drawn into the nozzles 54 through the pistons 44. In a following down stroke, in which the piston unit 40 moves towards the nozzle unit 50, the chocolate that had previously been drawn into the nozzles 54 is ejected through nozzle tips 56. The mass which is discharged from the nozzle tips 56 is then pressed or cast onto a surface or into a mould according to the manufacturing process in order to form moulded or cast confectionery.
Various modifications to the dispensing unit have been considered. For example, WO2008/141468 discusses in more detail the precise operation of a suitable dispensing unit.
It would be beneficial if a confectionery processing machine was provided that was capable of matching plant output to demand and that would enable the confectionery processing machine to be more adaptable in order to accommodate processing methods for new confection.